Harvest
Harvest is an Objective map in Zombie Panic: Source. About Harvest is a small map set in a farm area in the countryside along a road in the night. The map consists of the farmhouse, the barn, and the underground passage connecting the two buildings. The survivors' goal is to hold out against the zombies and complete the objectives until they can flag down a military truck passing by to help them escape. Objectives Survivors *Hold out in the house until you receive further notice from the military *Find the fuse in the basement *Hook the fuse up to the IED *Find the keys to the generator room *Activate the generator *Contact the military *Hold out until the military arrives *Turn on the floodlights *Get in the truck Zombies *Prevent the survivors from escaping Strategy Survivors *Before doing anything, you may wish to find weapons first. An AK-47 and armor will always spawn on the top floor in the television room, and a Winchester will always spawn beside the stairs. An IED also spawns in one of the rooms upstairs as well. Boxes of shotgun shells and rifle ammo also spawn around the house, as well as pistol ammo. Either a Revolver or a Super Shorty can spawn under the bed in the bedroom upstairs. *Be sure to have the team collect as many hammers as possible, they will be needed. *If needed, a first aid kit spawns in the nursery on the second floor. *It is recommended to hold off against the zombies in the television room on the first floor, as the door will open allowing basement access. *Once all survivors are in the room, barricade the white door by the fireplace and the window in the kitchen. *After the door opens, it can be closed by the survivors. Doing so will stall the zombies, and setting up the IED on the other side and waiting from down the stairs can grant you several kills once they break through. *A first aid kit spawns in the basement as well as several guns. *When looking for the fuse, it is recommended to have the survivor searching for it be guarded, as the fuse may be spawned by the stairs where the zombies will be coming from. *Stay clear of the blast when the wall is blown down, as it will kill anyone careless! *When the IED detonates, the bridge connecting the roof of the house to the barn will be lowered. *If the zombies are hot on your trail, players armed with heavier weapons can hold them off in the tunnel while the rest of the team goes to find the keys for the generator. *Several first aid kits, an IED, and armor spawn in the barn, put them to use. *Cover the person who's going to activate the generator. *It is advised to fend off the zombies at the barn while waiting for the truck to arrive, especially since the second floor of the barn is easy to cover. *If possible, barricade or place an IED by the stairs leading to the top floor of the barn. *After a few minutes, the hatch to the roof of the barn will open. The ladder can be taken to the top where there are several medkits and pills. *At least one team member should guard the light switch, since the truck will drive past if the lights are not turned on at the right time. Zombie Strategy *It is recommended to break through as many windows on the first floor as possible while the survivors are distracted with searching for supplies. The main window of focus should be the kitchen window. *Once the basement becomes accessible, kill any survivors who have fallen behind or any survivors searching for the fuse. *Once the IED is about to detonate, wait by the chain link fence (a safe distance away from it), so you can quickly attack the survivors as they pour into the tunnel. *After the IED explodes, the cellar door will open and the bridge connecting the roof of the house to the barn will be lowered. *Once in the barn, priority one should be destroying the crossbars on the doors, as having them destroyed will enable the zombie team to access the doors from the outside now. *The bridge can be used to access the top floor of the barn and allow the zombies to attack any survivors guarding the light switch. *If the survivors are prevented from pressing the light switch, the truck will pass on by without them, resulting in a zombie victory. However, the round will only end when all survivors are dead. Version History * ZPO_Harvest was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.5.0. * ZPO_Harvest received updates in versions 1.5.2, 1.5.3, 2.1, 3.0, 3.0.3, 3.0.4, 3.0.7, and 3.0.9a. Trivia * Like Rural Panic and Haunted, this map bears resemblance to George A. Romero's "Night of the Living Dead", as a group of survivors find themselves fending off the undead in a farmhouse before retreating to the basement. * The name written on the wall beside the floodlight switch in the barn "Tatsuro" is the name of one of the developers of Zombie Panic: Source. * The billboard on the side of the road advertises a depression medicine, stating "Want to be happy? or medicated..." going along with the game's running theme of drug usage within the advertisements among various maps. * Harvest was originally created for the Half-Life 2 mod "No More Room in Hell" under the name "Cabin Fever" before being developed by the mapper SlimZ for Zombie Panic: Source. * In the game's files, there are unused paintings that were going to be placed in Harvest, which portray several zombies from "No More Room in Hell" and a cabin surrounded by snow, possibly hinting the map was originally going to be set in a snowy area. * This is one of the few maps that has a dead Eugene ragdoll on it. Eugene's body can be found in the closet of the television room on the second story of the farmhouse. * In the distance and in the skybox, two barns can be seen. A large red one, and a large blue one. This may or may not be a nod towards Team Fortress 2, as many of the maps from there feature farm-themed environments with the RED and BLU bases being large, team-colored, wooden structures. Gallery 2012-11-12_00002.jpg|Outside view of the house and the barn from the front 2012-11-12_00001.jpg|Outside view of the house and the barn from behind 2012-11-12_00003.jpg|The interior of the house. The room pictured is the room with the television which advises the survivors to alert the military to be extracted. 2012-11-12_00005.jpg|The semi-breached wall leading to the underground tunnel which connects the house and the barn 2012-11-12_00006.jpg|The generator in the basement of the barn, outside of the tunnel connecting the house to the barn 2012-11-12_00007.jpg|The interior of the barn 2012-11-12_00008.jpg|The switch the survivors must use to turn on the floodlights, alerting the military truck that passes by on the road 2012-11-12_00009.jpg|The rooftop of the barn showing where two medkits and cans of pills are placed 2012-11-12_00010.jpg|The billboard along the side of the road Category:Maps